


Faded for Her

by totally_magneato



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, F/M, Impact Play, Praise Kink, Rough play, aftercare is ESSENTIAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_magneato/pseuds/totally_magneato
Summary: Commission piece! Solas and Lavellan find some down time in between saving the world. Short drabble.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Faded for Her

"Ma emma harel," Solas whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. Or you would shiver, could you move from the position you had been tied into. You turned your head to look at him, forgetting that you'd been blindfolded. The silken fabric brushed against your cheeks as you strained to hear where he had moved to, but your chin was jerked violently back forward again. "Eyes front, emm'asha. You've been behaving so well, small one, don't ruin it now," he purred, tracing fingers lovingly down your jaw. You whimpered as he pulled his hand away, starting as he slapped you across the face. 

"Solas, what does it matter if my eyes are forward if I can't even _see_?" You asked, desperate for more physical touch. He struck you again, and you could hear the smile on his face when he spoke again. 

"I see why they called you da'assan. Your tongue is quick. What else can you do with that mouth of yours, Inquisitor? I wonder..." he trailed off, and his fingers were at your jaw again, forcing your mouth open as he thrust his entire length down your throat. You gagged, and he pulled back, wiping saliva from your lower lip. "Ah, if the rest of the Inquisition could see you how I see you. So beautiful in the throes of passion, cheeks flushed. You're doing splendidly, little arrow. What would they say, I wonder? If the Commander could see you..." he waited for any kind of reaction from you, and when you didn't give one, his hands roamed down your body, roughly cupping your ass in hands. "The Iron Bull, perhaps?" 

Another whimper. 

"Ah, so it's the Qunari invaders who pique my little arrow's interest. Naughty girl, aren't you? But so good for me." His hand lovingly caressed you again before coming down roughly. This was typical for Solas, a loving touch, followed by a painful blow. It was par for the course, but it always felt so good. "All mine, aren't you?" 

You nodded your head, but before you had time to speak, Solas was inside you, moving so slowly compared to his initial thrust. So painfully slow, teasing you. The build up was excruciating, in and out, as his hands traced symbols down your back that you had no meaning for. But he was there, touching you, _fucking_ you, and that alone was enough to bring you to your knees. The one who broke the elven mage. That was you. The world bowed to the Inquisition, but Solas? He made _you_ bow. Of course, The Iron Bull could easily have done was Solas did, had offered even, but something about the way Solas would praise your name in the middle of it all made you weak. Knowing you were his weakness, that was enough. 

The mage was so unfeeling in most situations, always the visage of perfect calm. But with you it was different. With you he was almost...feral. Animalistic, almost. 

"It's alright, little dove, Fen'Harel enansal." 

He always gave the Dread Wolf's blessing for you to come, always made sure you had permission, just when you thought that you could not last any longer. 

And just like that, it was over. You felt fingers delicately undoing your bonds, massaging bloodflow back into your limbs. The blindfold came off, and you looked up to find Solas beaming down at you in pride. His fingers grazed over the welts on your face, and his eyes softened. "You were so good for me, little arrow. So good," he took you carefully into his arms then, making sure not to let you bump anything on the way off the large bed that took up a large majority of your quarters, and carried you gently to the bath. 

"I've kept it warm for you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple and lowering you slowly into hot water. You winced at the temperature on your welts, but sighed as the scented oils drifted up into your nose. Solas always knew how to wind down, and you were grateful for it. He moved your hair off your shoulders, leaning you back into the tub to wet your hair. 

"Solas, thank you," you murmured, leaning your head back as you were guided to do. When your hair was sufficiently wet, he left your side, only to return with tea. 

"You hate tea," you pointed out. 

"I detest it, Inquisitor. But you do not." 

You chuckled, pulling your knees up to your chest to rest your teacup on them while Solas washed your hair. This was nice. After being rough with you, Solas always made sure that you were well taken care of. 


End file.
